


touch-a touch me

by borntovixx



Series: i'm a (blood) sucker for you [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, But they are also very in love too, Choking, Comedy kinda?, Graphic Description of Piercings, It's basically just very horny husbands, M/M, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun/Xiaojun, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntovixx/pseuds/borntovixx
Summary: He thinks about Sicheng, about his reaction when he will see the piercing, and it's already easier for him to relax.He thinks about Sicheng's eyes on him, making him feel like he's the most beautiful man he had ever seen, lingering on every inch of his body. He pictures Sicheng licking his lips, his eyes dark with lust, and then getting closer to his chest, his breath on his sensitive nipple making him shiver.Oh God, he is already getting horny.Day 1 ofWinwin Witching Hour!
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Series: i'm a (blood) sucker for you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886587
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49
Collections: Winwin's Witching Hour





	touch-a touch me

**Author's Note:**

> After MONTHS I finally finished writing this. Wow. Posting it feels kinda scary, ngl. It's the first time I write something like this so I'm excited but mostly worried about it not being that good... BUT! Jaewin has been thriving these last few weeks so I really wanted to finish this and post it to feed all the Jaewin stans out there (me included).  
> I really hope you like this, I've been planning this for so long and I'm so happy I actually managed to finish this, it felt impossible but I did it!!
> 
> I'd like to thank two of my twitter friends for beta reading this, and my mutuals and friends for all the support!

Jaehyun gulps, finally pushing the heavy door of the tattoo parlor after standing in front of it for ten minutes, trying hard not to chicken out and run away. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Doyoung asks him, following him inside the shop. 

Jaehyun stops and turns to him, forcing a smile to hide the fact that he is very close to fainting. He has experienced both World Wars; he even fought in the army for God's sake, and yet he was still scared of needles.

A strong and powerful vampire with fangs sharp as knives, trembling like a leaf at the mere thought of a thin object piercing through his skin. 

It is a bit ridiculous when he thinks about it. But no one, except his husband and Doyoung, knows about his fear, and one of the reasons that made him decide to get a piercing was to overcome it, so it doesn't really matter if it is ridiculous.

"Y-Yeah. I can do this. I want to do this." Jaehyun nods, his actions betraying his words as he stills when he hears the tattoo machine buzzing. He gulps, feeling Doyoung’s reassuring hand rubbing his back. _I can do this,_ he thinks once again, and walks straight to the front desk, where a guy with long lilac hair and smoky, glittery eye makeup greets them.

"Welcome to Mad Dog, I'm Yuta, and I will be your piercer tonight! You must be Jaehyun, right? You booked an appointment to get your right nipple pierced?" he asks, opening a huge notebook to check if he remembered correctly. 

"Yeah, that would be me." 

Yuta looks up and smiles brighter than the sun, a contrast to his fierce appearance. Jaehyun swears he hears Doyoung gasp quietly, and his heart skips a bit or two before beating faster, but can Jaehyun blame him? The guy is insanely gorgeous, and if Jaehyun still had a beating heart, it would have done just the same. 

"You're exactly on time, amazing!" The piercer claps his hands and then stops for a second, his eyes moving to Doyoung. He grins, the amusement in his eyes making them sparkle.

"Hey there, gorgeous. You came back." 

Doyoung's eyes widen, making him look like a deer in the headlights, and Jaehyun turns to his friend, both wondering what was going on and a bit offended that he didn't know anything about it. 

"I–I'm only here to make sure my friend won't faint or something. It's not like I couldn't stop thinking about you and I wanted to see you or anything like that," Doyoung mutters, knowing fully well that no one, not even himself, believed his words. 

Yuta laughs, and Jaehyun decides that he likes him. 

"Sure thing, sweetheart. But don't worry, I missed you too." Yuta winks at Doyoung and he blushes madly. Jaehyun swears he sees Doyoung's soul leave his body, mouth agape and cheeks cutely red. He really wants to know what happened between them to make his friend that whipped already. He can't _not_ know when he has been telling Doyoung for months that he looked too stressed and that he needed to get laid. Jaehyun will ask about it later.

"Are you ready? You just need to fill in a short form and then we're ready." 

Jaehyun nods and quickly fills out the form, while the piercer keeps looking at his friend with an amused look on his face. Once Jaehyun is done, he gives everything back to Yuta and follows him into his studio, Doyoung following right behind.

The studio is quite small, with tattoo designs and sketches hanging on the walls, as well as some certificates and a Snoopy lamp. The lamp is a questionable choice in an otherwise perfectly decorated room. 

"I know, that lamp is ridiculous," Yuta says, as he shows Jaehyun where to sit and where to leave his clothes. "But our boss wanted every room in this shop to have his signature, hence the stupid lamp ruining the aesthetic of my lab." He opens a locker to get his tools and some piercings for Jaehyun to choose from. " _Please_ don't tell him I called it stupid or he'll fire me."

Jaehyun laughs as he takes off his shirt and folds it, not wanting it to get wrinkled or stained with ink. It was a gift from Sicheng, and he treasures it like every gift his husband gives him. 

"That's the first thing I'm going to tell him the next time I see him," Doyoung says, making Yuta drop his tools on the desk. 

_Next time?_ Jaehyun raises an eyebrow, intrigued. How long have the two of them known each other, exactly? And _how_ did they meet? Jaehyun has so much to ask his best friend. 

Doyoung sticks his tongue out at Yuta and he chuckles, a mischievous grin on Yuta’s face as he gets closer to the other. Without realising it, Doyoung has his back against the wall, both of his hands resting on a piece of furniture, stacked with sketchbooks and sketching materials. 

Yuta grabs Doyoung's chin and lowers his head, so he can't look away. "Do you want to see me get angry that bad?" he asks, laughing a little when he sees Doyoung's eyes widen almost comically, his eyes gaze onto his.

The taller gulps, the tips of his ears slowly turning red. Jaehyun feels like he's intruding on a private moment, like he shouldn't be there, and when he realises Doyoung still hasn't said anything, he clears his throat to remind Yuta of his presence in the room. He feels sorry for his friend's brain cells that are working hard to come up with an answer, and he also really wants to be done with this so he can see Sicheng.

Yuta turns to him, moving away from an extremely flustered Doyoung. 

"Oh, sorry. Your pretty friend almost made me forget about my job," he says, quickly putting on his gloves and placing everything he needs on the shelf beside the long chair Jaehyun is lying on. 

He rubs Jaehyun's right nipple and the area around it with alcohol prep to sanitize it. After making sure the nipple is erect enough and marking where to pierce, Yuta checks on Jaehyun one last time before pushing the needle in. He stops when he sees Jaehyun gripping the chair with both hands, his eyes squeezed shut and his bottom lip between his teeth. He is also shaking a little, and Yuta is a bit concerned. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jaehyun opens his eyes and nods vigorously.

_Please I just want this to be over as fast as possible and I also really wish my fangs won't come out because it would really be hard to explain and even more embarrassing to tell Sicheng why our cover was blown_ , Jaehyun thinks, but then he simply answers, "Y-Yes, I'm sure."

"Yeah, he's okay, don't worry. He's just a little scared of needles but he'll be fine," Doyoung adds, pretending to be looking at something on his phone when Yuta turns to him, almost getting caugh staring at the back of his neck, Yuta’s hair tied in a man bun, showing his multiple piercings and a tattoo peeking from the hem of his tank top. 

Doyoung holds his breath, wondering what type of tattoo the other has, how big it is… What if he had a full back tattoo? Some complex design like a dragon or a phoenix or something like that... Doyoung feels weak already. He really wants to know, he wants to _see_. He's curious, and he wishes Yuta could take off his shirt to show him his back. Because of the tattoo, obviously. Definitely not because he wants to see the other shirtless… Okay, maybe that too. But, what can he say? The piercer looks like he came right out of his horniest dreams and Doyoung is only human. 

He shakes his head before he lets his imagination run too wild. 

"Okay, Jaehyun. It will hurt a bit, but not that much, okay? I'll try to be as quick and gentle as possible." Jaehyun nods and then shuts his eyes, trying to think about anything else but the long needle that is soon going to pierce through his nipple. He thinks about Sicheng, about his reaction when he sees the piercing, and it's already easier for Jaehyun to relax. 

Sicheng would probably be surprised that Jaehyun even remembered him talking about it, as it had been almost a year since he told Jaehyun that he should get a piercing. 

They had just gotten home after their first gig ever as models and Sicheng simply suggested it between hungry kisses, finally being able to take Jaehyun's clothes off after spending the whole day undressing him with his eyes only. The thought of getting a part of his body pierced got lost between the sheets and it only came back to Jaehyun a few weeks ago, while he thought about something special they could do for Sicheng's birthday. 

Jaehyun thinks about Sicheng's eyes on him, making him feel like he's the most beautiful man Sicheng has ever seen, lingering on every inch of his body. He pictures Sicheng licking his lips, his eyes dark with lust, and then getting closer to his chest, his breath on his sensitive nipple making him shiver. 

Oh God, he is already getting horny. 

"Okay, all done," Yuta puts down the piercing needle and hands him a small mirror to look at the result. 

_Already? I didn't feel a thing,_ Jaehyun thinks but doesn't say out loud.

"Oh, it was faster than I thought," he says instead, taking the mirror to get a good view of his chest. 

Now that his right nipple is pierced, which took less than one minute, Jaehyun realises a few things:

Number one, maybe it was a bit stupid to be _that_ scared to get one, since he didn't even feel the needle pierce his skin. 

Number two, the piercing looks good on him. He looks hot. No matter the angle, it is satisfying to see the little silver stud peek from his nipple, and it feels nice on his skin. It burns, but the pain is bearable, and even slightly arousing. 

Number three, Sicheng will _love_ it. He tries hard not to think about his husband playing with it, because he already gets horny thinking about him staring. Thinking about Sicheng _touching_ it is surely going to make him pop a boner, and he really doesn't want that to happen in the middle of a shop. He can hold on until he gets home. Or he can try, at least. 

"Make sure to treat it properly and clean it everyday. Here's the equipment you'll need." Jaehyun takes the paper bag Yuta gives him, even though he knows the piercing will be completely healed in a few hours, and thanks him. He puts his shirt back on, hissing and holding back a moan when the fabric grazes his now even more sensitive nipple. 

"Are you okay?" Yuta asks.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. It hurts a little, but I will be fine." Doyoung snorts, laughing at his friend's fake laid back attitude when only less than an hour ago he acted as if a piercing was going to kill him. 

Before Jaehyun can even react to his friend's mockery, a knock on the door interrupts them.

A guy with pastel pink hair and golden specs, looking like he belongs anywhere but a tattoo shop, opens the door.

"Yuta, one of my regulars is here right now and you have another appointment in five minutes, so I really need you to be at the reception," the guy says, his Korean slightly accented. 

Yuta raises his pierced eyebrow. "Again? Who is it this time, Lucas or Hendery?"

"Lucas, he's getting another tattoo," the man says with a pleased smile. 

"Does he even have any space left? Xiaojun, he keeps coming back to the studio and always requests you... I think he has a crush on you!"

"Y-You think so?" 

" _Yeah_ , he definitely does. And as for the tattoo, I bet he's getting it on his ass or maybe on his crotch. Rejoice, you can finally see him naked!" 

Xiaojun blushes madly. "W-What?! I don't _w-want—,_ " he takes a deep breath, looking close to tears. "Listen, I really need to go. Hurry up, you know Jungwoo doesn't like when we make the clients wait." 

The man leaves, and Yuta laughs, walking them out of his studio. He sees his next appointment sitting on one of the couches in the waiting room and runs a hand through his hair.

"I'd really love to chat more with you, but I'm really tight with my schedule so I need to go. It was nice to finally meet you, Jaehyun," he says, smirking.

Jaehyun raises his eyebrow, wondering how many times Yuta and Doyoung have already met and if his friend talked about him to the other man. On any other day he would have said something to embarrass Doyoung, but he accidentally brushed the back of his hand against his chest while putting his t-shirt back on, so he just wants to go back home as fast as possible.

Yuta turns to Doyoung, smirking wider. "I'm glad you came here today, I don't think I could have waited until Saturday without seeing your pretty face. Pictures can't compare to the real thing." He pinches Doyoung cheeks, making his whole face turn red. 

After winking at Doyoung and sending him a kiss, Yuta shows his next client the way to his studio. "See you on Saturday, handsome," he says, and then goes inside and closes the door.

Doyoung doesn't move, probably because he’s still processing everything that has just happened, and Jaehyun bursts out laughing. Before he can say anything, Doyoung stops him. 

"Please don't ask me anything, I'll tell you everything on the way back to yours. Let's go."

Doyoung walks to the car, keys already in his hand, and Jaehyun follows him, eager to know and especially eager to see his husband's reaction to his little birthday present.

  
  
  


*******

  
  


"Honey, I'm home!" Jaehyun leaves his keys in the pocket emptier, takes off his shoes and wears his peach slippers. He gets no answer, but Sicheng's keys are near his, so he is most probably at home. 

_Maybe he's sleeping_ , Jaehyun thinks, walking towards the living room. Still kind of horny after all the stimulation his nipples went through, Jaehyun hopes Sicheng isn't actually asleep or somewhere else without his keys because he is definitely going to cry if his husband doesn't touch him in the next few minutes. 

He usually isn't whiny or demanding, but he overcame his last fear, _a very silly one_ , now that he thinks about it with a clearer mind, so he really wants his husband to see his surprise as soon as possible. That would be the best reward he can ask for. And he wants it _now_.

It must be his lucky day, because not only is Sicheng at home, he's also awake, his new pair of airpods –a gift from their long time friend Johnny, now a CEO of a wealthy corporation– blasting BABYMETAL in his ears as he does a total body workout, following a video playing on their huge flat screen TV. 

Jaehyun can't see his face, but he can see every muscle of his body flex as he does the exercise exactly as demonstrated by the instructor. For some reason, Sicheng ditched his usual workout outfit and he is only wearing a very short pair of shorts, his toned legs showing in all their glory as he squats. He isn't wearing a shirt, and Jaehyun knows he should probably make his presence known, but he just can't stop staring at his husband's broad shoulders. Hell, he really loves Sicheng's back. Sexy and mesmerising, it makes Jaehyun's knees feel weak. 

His train of thoughts, heading towards steamy regions, stops when Sicheng pauses the video, finally noticing him. He turns around, his sweaty torso shining like a fictional vampire in a teen romance movie, and smiles at him.

"Hey Jaehyun, you're back earlier! How did the evening with Doyoung go? Did he choose the gift?" he asks, stretching his arms and back with a tiny smirk on his face. A tiny bit of Sicheng's pelvic tattoo shows and Jaehyun suddenly feels dizzy. His husband is insanely hot and he is stupidly horny, trying hard to think with his brain and not with his dick. He can't jump on Sicheng just like that, no matter how sexy the other is. He doesn't think he would mind that much, but still, he has self control. 

"Yeah, it was quicker than we thought." Jaehyun thinks of the tattoo shop, of how _he_ was the one buying a gift, not Doyoung, and how perfect it was. Sicheng was going to love it for sure. 

"To be fair, Doyoung wasn't the only one to buy a gift. I got you one too. Wanna see it?" 

Sicheng raises his eyebrow, surprised. He told Jaehyun he didn't want a gift for his 520th birthday, but of course he got him one anyway like the sappy romantic guy he is. He really loves Jaehyun _a lot_. 

"Yeah, of course I do," he says, smiling, and Jaehyun takes his hand, leading him to their bedroom.

Their bed was still undone, sign of the lazy morning they spent cuddling together after a long night of hunting. Jaehyun sits at the foot of the bed, making Sicheng sit on his lap. 

"So, where is it?" Sicheng asks, his eyes falling on his husband's slightly parted lips, red and kissable. 

Jaehyun places both his hands on the small of Sicheng's naked back, bringing him closer to his body. Sicheng's skin feels warm under his palms and Jaehyun really wants to kiss him. 

"It's closer than you think, but I really need you to kiss me now or I'll go insane," Jaehyun murmurs on his lips, and Sicheng gladly complies, closing the distance between their mouths. 

The kiss is slow and sensual, Sicheng’s irresistible lips doing wonders and making his head spin in a nice way. He is addicted to Sicheng's taste, he just can't get enough of it. 

Sicheng places a hand on the back of his head, deepening the kiss and moaning into his mouth when Jaehyun squeezes his ass over the shorts. 

Sicheng rocks his hips, making their crotches accidentally touch. Jaehyun is already half hard, his horny thoughts from earlier and his hot-as-fuck husband sitting on his lap giving him a hard time. Literally.

Jaehyun kisses him again, licking into Sicheng's mouth hungrily. Sicheng's hands travel down his neck to his shoulders, slowly pushing Jaehyun down onto the bed. He breaks the kiss and starts kissing his jaw, licking his neck all the way to the back of his ear. 

"I have been thinking about you all day, I really couldn't wait for you to come home," Sicheng whispers, kissing him there, sucking hard enough to leave a hickey. Jaehyun lets out a low moan, squeezing Sicheng's round ass again. 

Sicheng drops to his knees, in between Jaehyun's legs, and he licks his lips. 

"I have been waiting to suck your dick all day, and now I really need to do it or I'll die from dick drought. Can I?" he asks, hands pulling at the hem of his trousers. Jaehyun says nothing and lifts his hips, helping Sicheng take them off. He takes both the trousers and his boxers off in one swift movement, throwing them on the chair behind him. 

His hands start roaming on Jaehyun's milky thighs, making him shiver with every touch. They are his second favourite part of his husband's body, so soft under his hands that he simply can’t stop touching them. Kissing them. Marking them. It is all he can think about, especially since even the slightest touch brings the best sounds from Jaehyun's lips.

Sicheng places his hands on Jaehyun's knees to spread his legs, just enough to have space to move freely, and he leaves a trail of kisses on Jaehyun’s inner thighs. Every kiss is just a ghost of his lips on Jaehyun's skin, light as a feather and quick enough to feel like a hallucination. 

Jaehyun holds his breath, one hand grabbing the sheets, while he runs the other through Sicheng's hair, tugging at it as a silent request to be rougher with him. 

Sicheng smiles on Jaehyun's skin, enjoying the pain on his scalp from getting his hair pulled, and presses his lips fully on his husband's sensitive thigh. He licks it slowly and then bites, making the other whine. He does it again and again, enjoying the way Jaehyun unravels under him. 

Jaehyun keeps moaning Sicheng's name, arousal making his whole body shake as he feels Sicheng’s breath close to his erection. It gets closer and closer, but never close enough, and it is slowly driving him insane.

"Please, Sicheng, please," he cries out, almost tearing the silk sheets of their bed as he feels Sicheng's slender fingers grab his inner thighs to spread them wider.

Sicheng stares at him from that position, his eyes locked into Jaehyun's golden ones and he grins widely as he lowers down, dangerously close to the other's throbbing member.

"Please what, baby?" he asks innocently, and he sees Jaehyun stop breathing for a second, the pet name clearly still having the same effect on him as it did when they first met centuries earlier.

"Touch me, please," Jaehyun moans loudly as Sicheng grabs the base of his dick. He arches his back, Sicheng's slender fingers cold like ice compared to the fire Jaehyun feels inside his body. 

Sicheng doesn't move his hand just yet, only tightening his grip around Jaehyun's dick while he teases the head with his thumb, feather-like touches making Jaehyun shiver. Each lewd moan his husband lets out goes straight to Sicheng’s own dick, which is getting painfully hard even if still untouched. 

"I love it when you moan my name so desperately." Sicheng grinds on the sheets to get some kind of friction for his own aching member, his thumb rubbing against Jaehyun's head with more intent, going at a steady pace. His free hand travels up his husband's defined body. His thumb swipes Jaehyun's left nipple, and whatever Jaehyun's response was going to be just cuts off in a gasp.

Sicheng’s hand moves to the other side and stops when he feels something burn his skin, making Jaehyun grunt in frustration. Confused and surprised, Sicheng lifts Jaehyun’s t-shirt – why was it even still there? – and the sight makes his mouth water. 

A nipple piercing.

It is small, two little balls at the end of the barely visible stud pierced through the sensitive skin of his nipple, and judging by the burn, Sicheng thinks it is made of silver.

A _nipple piercing._ Jaehyun, hypersensitive and already super fucking hot Jaehyun got a piercing without telling him. He remembered Sicheng telling him about it almost a year ago and got it without telling him. 

Sicheng's head was suddenly empty, no thoughts in his mind. His husband biting his lower lip and his hands now gripping both Sicheng's thighs tightly is all he can think about.

Jaehyun is already a panting mess under him, and all Sicheng has done so far is accidentally graze that small piece of silver.

"You... got a nipple piercing," Sicheng says, still not believing how perfect it looks on his already drop dead gorgeous husband.

"Yeah… Happy birthday?" 

He touches it again, hissing slightly at the burn, and Jaehyun arches his back, letting out a moan of pain and pleasure. The other had always had a thing for pain play, and that never failed to amaze Sicheng. 

It had surprised him at first, actually. 

They were young and Sicheng was scared to hurt him, but with time he had learnt everything about the other's body. He knew its limits and exactly where to touch Jaehyun to have him beg for more. 

His nipples were definitely his weakest spot, so sensitive that even the slightest touch made him turn into putty in Sicheng’s hands. And the fact that he had one pierced was just so _hot._

Sicheng feels his arousal growing more and more, very close to going absolutely feral. 

"Oh my God," he says, feeling his fingers go numb as he keeps playing with the piece of silver, tracing the area around the nipple without really touching it. Jaehyun's nails leave scratches on Sicheng’s back as he tries to bring him closer, their erections almost touching. "That's so hot, what the fuck. You're so fucking hot, baby."

Jaehyun grabs Sicheng by the back of his head and pulls him down into a hungry kiss. He opens his mouth, moans escaping as Sicheng brings his hand near his other nipple, already hard and erect. Jaehyun feels close to the edge, his dick leaking with precome, making a mess between them, the pressure on his overstimulated nipples sending shocks of pleasure over his body. 

"More," he begs, and Sicheng wastes no time, finally touching his nipples properly, pinching and twisting them just like he knows Jaehyun likes it. He slides a hand down between them, his thumb grazing his husband's slit, making him leak more precum, and then he brings his hand back up to Jaehyun's chest. He plays with his nipple with his now wet fingers, making circles around the now pert bud. 

His fangs are out, sharp as they share an open mouthed kiss, their tongues licking each other's mouths sloppily.

Jaehyun feels as if his skin is on fire, flames spreading from his head to toes. If he still had a beating heart, it would have sprung from his chest by now. He had felt horny since earlier, when he thought about Sicheng while he got his piercing. He thought of Sicheng’s reaction, and that alone made his eyes darken with lust. But reality is much more than he could have imagined, the desire in his husband’s eyes so intense that it makes him melt. 

He is trying so hard to last, but if Sicheng keeps touching him there like that, he doubts he's going to last much longer. 

Jaehyun grabs one of Sicheng's wrists and brings his fingers to his open mouth, licking them lewdly as he stares at him.

Sicheng stares back, entranced by the way Jaehyun engulfs his fingers in his mouth, Jaehyun’s tongue curling around them, tasting his own taste on them. 

He lets Sicheng’s fingers out with a loud pop, and licks his lips. 

Sicheng brings his now wet fingers back to Jaehyun’s nipple, while he lowers his mouth to the pierced one, flicking it tentatively with his tongue. Jaehyun moans loudly, his legs shaking and his dick twitching. He is so close, it is becoming almost painful. 

Sicheng smirks and speeds up his pace again, his fingers pinching and twisting one nipple and his mouth sucking the other, the silver burning on his tongue as he laps at the pert bud. 

He pulls it with his teeth once and Jaehyun's back arches as he finally comes, so hard that he almost blacks out. 

Sicheng lifts himself up, admiring his husband's body, red marks and his own release painting his flushed skin. He looks beautiful, as he always does, and having him in his endless life is truly the best gift he could have asked for. 

He moves to go get a towel to clean them up, but Jaehyun stops him, grabbing his wrist. 

Sicheng looks at him questioningly. 

"Please, don't go," Jaehyun whispers, still a little out of breath. 

Sicheng gets back on the bed, snuggling beside his husband. He rests his head on Jaehyun's shoulder, his finger tracing the outline of his biceps.

They stay like that for a few minutes, just listening to their breaths with their eyes closed.

Then Jaehyun turns to him, giving him a quick peck on the lips and looking at him in the eyes expectantly.

"What do you want, baby?" Jaehyun feels like it's his birthday too, Sicheng being so willing to fulfill his requests. But at the same time he knows that making him happy and being in charge is what Sicheng loves the most, so it's a win for both of them. A win-win, if you will. 

"I want you to fuck me hard and fast, until your name is the only thing I can remember," he says, his eyes dark red with want, smirking as Sicheng's eyes turn as red as his. 

"If that's what my baby wants, how can I say no?" He bends down to kiss him again, scratching Jaehyun's chest with his nails, deep enough to leave bruises that look like angry brushes of red paint on a pristine canvas.

Jaehyun hisses, the pain making him go absolutely feral, his hands squeezing Sicheng's perfectly round ass and pushing his hips down to get some friction between their members, desperate for any kind of release. 

Sicheng slaps him hard on his bent leg, the sound resonating in their large bedroom. 

"A little greedy, aren't we?" Sicheng smirks as he traces his husband's sides with his fingertips, so delicately that it makes him shiver. Jaehyun shakes his head violently, not wanting him to stop touching him, feeling so close to the climax that he could die again if he waited longer. "Maybe my baby needs to be put back in place, am I right?" Sicheng stands up, leaving the bed to get something from a drawer of their night stand.

"No, no, please. I need you inside me, now," Jaehyun sobs, his eyes becoming watery, as if he could start crying at any moment.

Sicheng gets back on the bed, lube and a ruby red silk ribbon in his hands. He sits between Jaehyun's legs, kissing the inside of his left hand as he brings it above his head. 

The silk feels soft on Jaehyun's wrists as Sicheng ties his hands on the engraved bedpost, so tight that it almost makes his arms go numb. The feeling of being restricted and at his husband's mercy thrills Jaehyun and fills him with excitement and arousal, even though he really doesn't know how much more teasing he can handle, his dick already fully hard again.

"You look so good all tied up and spread out for me, don't you? You should see yourself right now, so desperate for me to touch you, to tease you, to feel you up. You're so fucking sexy, baby," Sicheng whispers in his ear, his breath on his skin, as if he is sharing a secret only the two of them know.

"What should I do now, huh?", he then asks, pulling Jaehyun’s ear lobe with his teeth, one hand resting around his neck while the other goes down to tease his entrance, only grazing it with his fingertip. "Tell me your wish and I'll grant it for you. You've been a good boy, baby. You deserve a reward."

Jaehyun bites his bottom lip. Being called a _good boy_ like that makes him lose his mind completely. He tries to push his hips towards Sicheng's finger, and a desperate sob escapes his lips when Sicheng moves the hand away. 

"Words, Jaehyunie," he demands, moving his finger to his own entrance, teasing it gently, "Or maybe you just want to watch, huh? As I show you what I would do to you, pretending to be fucking you with my fingers while I'm the one getting off. Is that what you want?" Sicheng tilts his head to the side, breathing heavily as he pushes his finger inside himself, the burn almost painful.

Jaehyun stares at him, entranced by the way his husband's long fingers move deeper and deeper inside him, his low moans filling the silence of the night. His heat clenches around nothing, and a single tear runs down his cheek, the arousal becoming almost unbearable. 

"No, no, no, stop! I want your fingers inside me. Your dick inside me. Please, I feel like I'm going to die again if you don't fuck me now, please," he begs, and Sicheng complies with a smirk on his face, lubing his finger and pressing it past Jaehyun’s entrance without hesitation. 

Jaehyun throws his head back, biting his bottom lip so hard that his fangs pierce his skin, rivulets of blood trickling from the wounds down his chin and on Sicheng's hand gripping his shoulder to keep him in place.

Sicheng brings it to his mouth, breathing in its scent, sweet and inebriating like the finest leaves of jasmine tea. He then licks the blood from his fingers, slowly, enjoying the taste on his tongue. His eyes turn dark red with want, his finger speeding up in and out of Jaehyun’s tight warmth while he bends down to lick the blood dripping from his chin. 

Jaehyun moans when Sicheng kisses him, his hand holding Jaehyun still as he licks into his mouth. Jaehyun's head feels light, the metallic taste of his own blood on his husband's tongue tastes like a sin and a blessing at the same time.

"You taste so good. So addicting, I can't never get enough of you, my gorgeous, pretty and perfect husband. My baby. I love you so much," he whispers into his ear, leaving a trail of kisses on his jawline. 

"Good thing you're stuck with me for eternity, then." Jaehyun turns his head, capturing his lips in another hungry kiss. It's hot, it's messy, but it's also filled with love and tenderness. Their relationship is just like that. They still feel like horny teenagers, barely able to keep their hands off each other, but at the same time their love is deep and unconditional, strong after centuries spent together.

Jaehyun starts leaving small hickeys on Sicheng's shoulder, the purple marks making his skin look even paler. He suddenly bites down harder, a guttural noise escaping from his parted lips as he gasps for air.

"Oh my God," Jaehyun cries out, his nails sinking in the palm of his tied hands. Sicheng's fingertip brushes on his prostate again and his legs tremble, "Please, please, give me more, fuck me, I need you inside me, _please_."

Sicheng wastes no time, quickly adding a second and then a third finger, pumping into him sharp and fast, aiming at his prostate every time. 

Jaehyun keeps repeating his name like a prayer, his hips rising up a little to give Sicheng better access to the small bundle of nerves.

His body is covered by a thin layer of sweat, his defined abdomen glistening under the moonlight. Jaehyun looks like a masterpiece, a work of art, his body made of the finest marble carved by the skillful hands of a sculptor. Like he belongs to an art gallery. He always looks beautiful, but it's in moments like this, his back arched and his shiny red lips agape as he cries out Sicheng's name, that his raw beauty comes out. 

And it is for Sicheng and for Sicheng only to see. 

"You're so pretty like this, baby. So beautiful," he says, his free hand moving fast on Jaehyun's dick as he speeds up the pace of his fingers inside him.

Jaehyun feels so close, heat coiling in his stomach, and he screams when he feels Sicheng's tongue on the underside of his member, pressing on a vein.

"No, stop! I want to come with your dick inside me. I'm so close, please, fuck me. Please," he begs and Sicheng stops, leaving a kiss on his head as he pulls his fingers out. Jaehyun hisses at the loss, suddenly feeling empty.

Sicheng coats his fully hard member with lube, cold on his hot skin, and aligns it with his husband's rim. He starts pushing in, painfully slow, his hands gripping on Jaehyun's hips to keep him steady. 

Jaehyun shuts his eyes closed, a single tear running down his cheek as he finally feels his husband filling him and stretching him open. He links one leg on Sicheng's back and pushes his hips forward, taking him in completely.

Sicheng moans loud, the sudden feeling of Jaehyun's heat hot and tight around him making his whole body shake with pleasure. He stays still, letting Jaehyun adjust to the intrusion. Sicheng watches him breathe heavily, his chest going up and down and his hair sticking on his forehead.

The marks on Jaehyun's tied wrists are painfully red, so Sicheng unties them with one hand, throwing the ribbon on the floor. 

Jaehyun laces his arms around Sicheng's neck, bringing him down to lock their lips together.

"Move, please," he says between one kiss and the other, his hands tangled in his soft hair, pulling it lightly.

Sicheng starts rocking his hips, his pace quickly speeding up as he feels close to release. 

They share sloppy kisses, open mouthed and messy, as Sicheng fucks him with quick and sharp snaps of his hips. Sicheng's right hand goes back to his pierced nipple, twisting it between his fingers, while the other grips on his waist, his nails leaving marks on the skin.

The sound of the bed banging against the wall barely masks their low moans, and they become louder and louder as Sicheng's movements get more erratic. Jaehyun tilts his head to give Sicheng better access to his neck, and Sicheng starts leaving small marks on the sensitive skin behind his ear, his sharp fangs brushing it lightly and making Jaehyun shiver under him. 

Jaehyun grabs Sicheng's hand, still gripping his waist, and brings it to his neck, a breathy moan escaping his lips as he feels Sicheng's fingers squeezing it tentatively. 

"That's so fucking hot, oh my God," says Sicheng, feeling Jaehyun's dick twitch in his hand as he breathes heavily, gasping for air. "You drive me insane, baby."

Sicheng bites Jaehyun hard, his fangs piercing through his skin as he fucks him fast, his hips slapping against his ass with every move, turning his skin red. He tightens the grip of his hand on Jaehyun's neck, applying pressure just enough to make his vision go a little blurry.

One more snap of his hips and he feels Jaehyun tightening around him, Jaehyun’s hands gripping the sheets as he finally comes again, white stripes of cum spilling on his stomach. 

Sicheng milks him to full release and slows down, enjoying the sight of his husband absolutely wrecked under him. He keeps moving inside Jaehyun until he hisses and his legs shake, the overstimulation being too much. 

Sicheng pulls out and starts touching himself, his eyes fixed on the other's body covered in a thin layer of sweat, glowing in after sex bliss. 

"Wait," Jaehyun says, his voice raspy. "Come here, I want you to sit on my face. Please?" 

Sicheng stops immediately, both surprised and turned on by his request. Jaehyun giving him his powerful and absolutely adorable puppy eyes while asking if he could _please_ eat Sicheng's ass is going to be the death of him. One day, his husband's effortless duality – especially in bed – will kill him _again_. 

Sicheng moves, his hands holding the bedpost for balance as he puts his knees on both sides of Jaehyun's head. Jaehyun places his hands on Sicheng's waist and guides him to sit on his face. 

Just one lick on his rim and Sicheng already feels painfully close. His dick twitches, leaking precum as Jaehyun keeps licking and kissing him messily, making wet and filthy sounds. 

Sicheng throws his head back, loud moans escaping his lips as he holds himself back from rolling his hips and fucking himself on Jaehyun's tongue. 

"Fuck, I'm so close. Fuck, you're so fucking amazing, baby, _ah–_ " Sicheng groans as Jaehyun pushes his tongue inside his hole, tightening the hold on his hips to keep him steady, his grip tight enough to leave nice marks.

One of Jaehyun’s hands moves to Sicheng’s testicles, playing with them as he keeps eating Sicheng's ass at a steady pace. 

Jaehyun's hand grabbing the base of his dick is all it takes for Sicheng to reach his orgasm, coming hard and making a mess of Jaehyun's hair and of their pillows. 

Jaehyun helps Sicheng lay beside him, both taking their time to recover. 

They spend some minutes like that, snuggling on the bed, before Jaehyun runs a hand through his damp and sticky hair and realises he definitely needs a shower.

"We both need to get cleaned up," he says, lifting himself up from the bed. He looks at Sicheng, who somehow still manages to look absolutely mesmerising, and he feels a wave of happiness run through his body. 

It is crazy how one look at Sicheng makes Jaehyun fall in love again and again like the first time, as if they didn't spend centuries being together already.

Sicheng groans in his pillow, but then he eventually gets up. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks when he notices Jaehyun's eyes on him. 

"You're beautiful."

Sicheng blushes, slapping his arm. 

"And you're too corny."

"That's why you love me right, isn't it?" 

Sicheng laughs and gives him a quick kiss. 

"Yeah, that and your mind-blowing ass eating skills. Could I really give up on that for eternity?", he states, and Jaehyun kicks him out of the bed. 

"You're an idiot." Jaehyun crosses his arms and barely hides a laugh, pretending to be offended by his husband's lack of romanticism.

"But that's what made you fall for me, right?", Sicheng asks, smiling lovingly as he gets them towels from the drawer. 

Jaehyun stands up and hugs him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

"Yeah, that and everything else about you. I've been falling in love with you everyday for centuries now, and I'm still not tired of it. I love you so much, Sicheng."

Sicheng turns his face and pulls Jaehyun into a kiss, different from the messy one they share during sex, but just as passionate and intense. 

"I love you more than anything, Jaehyun. Thank you for being the best gift I could have asked for."

Jaehyun smiles, kissing him on the forehead. 

"I'll fix us a bath, okay? Hot and full of bubbles, just how you like it."

Sicheng collects all the clothes they scattered around the room, while Jaehyun goes to the bathroom to start filling the bathtub.

He puts their clothes in the laundry basket and opens the bathroom door. 

Jaehyun is already inside the tub and he's picking a bath bomb. He chooses their favourite one – a handmade bomb with jasmine tea and peach flowers – and throws it into the water. Its scent immediately fills the room, making Sicheng already feel relaxed.

He gets inside the tub, the hot water caressing his skin. Jaehyun opens his arms and makes space for him, and Sicheng rests his back against his husband's chest, making himself comfortable in his warm embrace. 

"Happy birthday, Sicheng," Jaehyun whispers into his ear, and Sicheng closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of having found the place he belonged to – Jaehyun's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/borntovixx) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/yuehuaqizi) !!


End file.
